Glove drying supports are generally known in the art and usually consist of a palm supporting portion from which extends three or four fixed finger supports or digits. These finger supports or digits are generally immobile with respect to the plane of the palm supporting portion. Also known are glove drying supports which are equipped with a thumb supporting element in addition to the usual three or four digits. These thumb supporting elements are likewise generally immobile with respect to the plane of the palm supporting portion.
There are a few glove drying supports which include movable thumb elements. For Example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,382; 3,486,670; 3,159,504; 2,783,925; and 686,884 are directed to glove drying devices which include movable thumb elements. As can be observed from these patents the movable thumb elements are often mechanically complicated, adding to the costs of the devices.
Glove drying devices exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,141; 5,117,565; 5,011,053; 4,084,733; 3,917,266; 2,524,285; 1,755,605; 1,733,680; 606,628 and Des. 25,538, which do not include movable thumb elements are awkward to use because the rigidity of the thumb element makes it difficult to fit the drying forms through the wrist portion of a glove, particularly a moisture laden glove.
The use of glove drying devices is particularly appealing to golfers who often wear a single golf glove which is typically made of leather and is relatively expensive. Such golf gloves often become wet or damp from perspiration or precipitation during use. If wet or damp golf gloves are balled or rolled up and stored in golf bags or the like and not properly dried, they become wrinkled, deformed, and prematurely crack and wear out.
For advertising purposes, golf courses customarily provide golfers with bag tags, which are often collected by golfers. Bag tags provided by prestigious golf courses are sought after and usually visibly displayed on the golf bags of golfers.
The present invention is directed to a glove drying device which, in addition to functioning as a easy to use form on which to dry gloves, incorporates a structure which is particularly suitable for advertising purposes.